The Death Melody
by EvilBunny-JoY
Summary: "siapa kau?" / "selamat datang di duniaku" / fail summary -.-" continue reading please - / YAOI / KyuMin


Title: The Death Melody

Author: Lullaby Pumpkin (me)

Genre: Romance/YAOI/Fantasy/Oneshoot

Pairing: KyuMin, KyuBum, SiBum.

WARNING!

FF GaJe, ABAL, BL, membingungkan, typo(s), death chara, Kyu's POV only!

seluruh keterangan dalam cerita ini sama sekali TIDAK BENAR ADANYA. perubahan atas fakta yang ada dan makhluk-makhluk di dalamnya dilakukan demi kepentingan cerita. jadi jangan mencari kebenaran atas tulisan ini di manapun, karena anda tidak akan menemukan kebenaran -,- #dor

NO CHARA BASH, PLEASE~

anyyeong ! i'm new author here, tolong review dan masukannya ya, gamsahamnida ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THEN!

-Death Melody-

suara petir itu begitu membuaiku. membuat mata ku enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela yang belum juga basah. langit begitu aneh malam ini. mereka hanya berteriak tanpa meneteskan air matanya. tidak sesedih biasanya ya?

perasaan dingin mulai menjalari hatiku.

sedang apa dia disana?

akhirnya ku ubah juga objek pengamatanku. aku beranjak dari tepian jendela menuju ranjang besar biru lautku. ketika pandangan mataku menemukan foto sosok itu, aku tersenyum.

senyum hambar.

ada yang sakit di dalam dada ini.

tapi aku masih terperangkap.

sosok itu mengikatku. kuat sekali.

bahkan mataku kini tak menghiraukan perintahku. meski hatiku terasa jengah, aku tetap memandangnya dengan betah.

sosok itu masih kukuh dengan senyumnya. dengan angkuh menantangku untuk menggapainya.

tatapan itu. senyum itu. aku menyukainya.

bukan.

aku mencintai sosok itu.

sosok itu bagaikan celah, terus memaksa ku untuk merambah.

sosok itu bagaikan tempat, dan disitu aku tepat tertambat.

lagi. ku rasakan nyeri di dada ini.

pandanganku teralihkan oleh kertas persegi panjang berwarna merah jambu tepat di sebelah sosok itu.

sesak.

menikah katanya?

berhenti Cho Kyuhyun.

cukup sampai di situ.

jangan melangkah lagi.

bukankah ini sakit?

tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengontrol gerak tubuhku.

aku melangkah lagi. mendekatinya. meraih kertas itu.

Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon.

tertera jelas di atas kertas itu.

bukan karena nama mereka lebih bagus dari namaku.

yang membuatku sakit, mereka akan menikah.

bagaimana denganku, Kim Kibum?

"Cho Kyuhyun."

impuls aku menegakkan kepalaku ketika suara itu menginterupsi kegiatanku.

siapa?

otakku berputar. berpikir keras. mencoba mengingat apa aku pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya.

tidak.

makhluk yang tadi memanggil namaku hanya diam di tempatnya. di depan pintu kamarku. menatapku intens dengan mata kecilnya.

dingin.

aku merasa seluruh tubuhku jadi dingin.

lidahku kelu.

bahkan berkedip pun mataku tak mampu.

pelan sekali. gendang telingaku menangkap suara yang indah.

indah memang.

tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tak suka mendengarnya.

makhluk itu melangkah. mendekatiku.

begitu juga alunan suara yang kini telah lebih jelas bergema memenuhi pendengaranku.

hujan di luar sana. langit sudah menangis. tapi aku tak bisa mendengar suara air jatuh itu barang sedikitpun.

seluruh perhatianku terpusat pada makhluk itu dan suara yang terus saja berputar.

makhluk ini. manis. badannya terbalut jubah hitam yang cukup besar. menyembunyikan kejelasan gendernya. sekilas dia tampak seperti wanita. tapi mengingat suaranya ketika memanggilku tadi, aku yakin dia laki-laki.

dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

membuatku menahan nafas sejenak.

alunan suara itu benar-benar jelas sekarang.

pantaslah aku sedikit tidak suka tadi.

ternyata ini,

melodi..kematian.

"siapa kau?"

rangkaian kalimat yang meluncur bebas dari bibir merah jambu itu sama sekali tak mampu membuatku tersadar.

dia benar-benar mencuriku.

"kau dengar?"

"tidak. sedikitpun."

"kau kenapa?"

aku bungkam. lagi.

kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan aku mencintainya?

"sakitkah kau kyu?"

"sangat."

"kenapa? ayo kunjungi dokter bersama."

aku bisa melihatnya. kekhawatiran itu begitu jelas tersirat dari wajah kalemnya.

kenapa hanya khawatir?

harusnya kau juga bisa rasakan sakitnya.

harusnya kau tau apa penyebabnya.

bukan dokter yang akan menyembuhkanku.

bukan. dia tidak bisa.

seulas senyuman getir tergambar di wajahku.

ini sakit.

kenapa aku tak juga mati?

kemana perginya semua dewa kematian?

apa mereka mempermainkanku?

"kyu?"

"tak apa. sungguh. aku akan pulang."

"aku antar."

"tidak. tunggulah siwon."

"dia akan mengerti. ku hubungi dia nanti."

baiklah. aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolaknya.

sebenarnya kemana akalku pergi?

tidak cukupkah dia mengambil hatiku?

dia mengambil semua rupanya.

tapi kenapa dia tidak mengambil serta rasa sakit ini?

pantaskah aku merasakannya? Kim Kibum?

"bukankah aku menyedihkan?"

sosok itu hanya diam.

bisu? mungkin saja.

aku tak peduli dengan itu.

kenapa aku harus peduli?

aku takkan mempermasalahkannya sekarang.

setidaknya ada yang mendengarkan ucapanku.

setidaknya tidak ada protes yang keluar dari mulutnya meski aku menceritakan hal-hal bodoh.

setidaknya..aku tidak harus bicara pada foto itu lagi.

"kau malaikat pencabut nyawa?"

dia tetap diam. memandangku penuh-penuh.

salah ya?

menyebalkan.

padahal aku berharap dia mengangguk dan mengambil nyawaku saat ini.

sebuah senyum mengembang sempurna di bibirku. entah apa yang lucu. apa kebodohanku sudah sampai separah itu? atau aku sudah mulai gila?

sosok itu. laki-laki yang kemarin malam muncul di kamarku. yang hanya diam memandangku tak peduli apapun yang ku tanyakan padanya. hingga ku putuskan mengabaikan kehadirannya dan alunan suara melodi kematian yang ia bawa.

aku tertidur kemarin. ku kira aku mimpi. ku fikir dia halusinasi.

tapi malam ini aku kembali melihatnya.

duduk di sebelahku. membiarkan aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

kau kenapa Cho Kyuhyun? kau bahkan tidak mengenal orang ini!

"sebenarnya.."

sosok itu masih diam. tatapannya sama. penuh dan dingin.

"kau ini apa?"

"kau sudah baikan?"

"sama sekali tidak. mungkin takkan pernah."

"apa yang kau lakukan? kau minum obatmu?"

"tidak."

"berhentilah kekanakan. aku menikah 5 hari lagi. kau ingat?"

"aku ingin lupa. ingin sekali."

sosok itu berhenti merapikan kamar. kamarku.

dia melakukan ini setiap hari.

setiap hari, sebelum dia dilamar oleh laki-laki sempurna bernama Choi Siwon.

"kau sakit."

"I am."

"aku tak ingin kehilangan wajahmu di hari pernikahanku."

"must i?"

"you do."

aku membuang muka. tak ingin kehilangan wajahku di hari pernikahannya?

sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ku tanyakan.

bukan haruskah aku. tapi haruskah dia?

haruskah dia melihat wajah tersiksaku?

haruskah ada wajah pengecutku di hari pernikahannya?

kenapa aku tak pernah bisa bicara dengan benar di depannya?

"kyu,"

"em?"

"kau marah?"

"tidak. tentu saja."

"tapi kau marah. lihat caramu bicara padaku. ini sama sekali bukan dirimu."

"apa masalahmu?"

dia tertegun.

oh tidak. apa yang ku katakan?

bodoh!

"apa..salahku?"

"tidak. aku ingin sendiri."

"sendiri?"

aku mengangguk kecil, "sekarang."

bintang sudah bangun. membuat langit gelap itu berkilauan.

beruntung sekali langit itu.

kapan aku dapatkan bintangku, Tuhan?

baiklah. ini pertama kali sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu aku menyebut nama Tuhan.

apa aku melupakan-Mu?

aku tidak bermaksud begitu. sungguh.

aku hanya sedikit merajuk. berharap Kau ubah segalanya dan membuatku kehilangan rasa sakit di hatiku.

kenapa tidak juga ada kejadian semacam itu?

apa Kau juga mulai marah padaku, Tuhan?

entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini. tapi aku memang benar-benar tersiksa. ini sakit.

aku sedikit terlonjak ketika kembali menangkap sosok itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

dia datang lagi.

selalu di saat seperti ini.

saat aku benar-benar putus asa.

masih lengkap dengan melodi kematian itu tentunya. ditambah tatapan dinginnya.

aku tak pernah suka dingin. tapi ku akui, tatapannya membuatku sedikit nyaman meski alunan suara yang dia bawa sedikit mengganggu gendang telingaku.

"kau datang."

bodoh sekali. kenapa aku terus berbicara padanya?

bahkan dia tak pernah menanggapi perkataanku sedikitpun.

menyerah. aku ingin sekali. tapi tatapannya tak mengijinkanku untuk itu. aku suka bicara pada makhluk ini. seperti aku suka bicara pada Kibum.

benarkah begitu?

mungkin tidak. aku suka bicara pada Kibum untuk melihatnya tersenyum kemudian karena perkataanku.

tapi untuk sosok ini. aku suka bicara padanya karena aku suka melakukannya. aku suka menceritakan masalahku seperti kemarin. membuatku sedikit lega.

ku berikan sebuah senyum manis padanya. meski ku yakin dia takkan membalas senyum itu. aku suka seperti ini. jangan salahkan karena aku mulai gila. tapi sepertinya aku memang menyukai kehadirannya di dekatku. karena dia selalu ada di saat yang tepat mungkin. ya, mungkin.

"apa aku mengenalmu?"

hening.

aku kembali berfikir. apa yang bisa membuat dia menjawabku?

"kau tau? hari ini aku mengusirnya. sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila."

aku meremas ujung piyamaku pelan. menahan apa yang mungkin saja akan segera meledak di dadaku.

"apa menurutmu... aku aneh?"

lama ku beri jeda pada pertanyaanku. dia tetap diam.

aku memang lebih nyaman begini. aku nyaman ketika dia menungguku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

memang aku tidak yakin kalau dia menunggu aku menyelesaikannya. tapi aku ingin menganggapnya seperti itu.

"dia menanyakan keadaanku. apa dia benar-benar tidak tau? apa perasaanku untuknya sama sekali tak terbaca? sesulit itukah untuk mengerti bahwa aku tak ingin dia menikah? dia selalu memperhatikanku. aku tak ingin kehilangan itu. kau tau kan? pasti. aku yakin meski kau tak mengatakannya."

aku menatapnya. mecoba menerobos manik mata kelamnya.

lagi-lagi nyaman. perasaan dingin kembali menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

pengecualian untuk satu tempat.

hati.

"kau tak boleh bicara?"

masih diam.

baik. aku menyerah saja. dia disini. mendengarkanku. itu cukup untuk sekarang.

"terimakasih."

aku tersenyum. setulus yang ku bisa.

"kyu, ini bagaimana?"

"bagus."

"ini?"

"bagus."

"kau terus mengatakan itu. kehabisan kata?"

"memang bagus. apa lagi yang harus ku katakan?"

"kau sembuh.."

sembuh? siapa bilang?

aku hanya tenang. sepertinya masih sakit.

setidaknya aku berhasil membaginya dengan orang lain. sakitku terbagi.

"mau makan?" tanyanya.

dahiku mengernyit. menanyakan makan dengan memegang benda seperti itu. terlihat sedikit aneh.

"makan sepatu?"

"bodoh. haha."

hanya ini. aku melihatnya tertawa karena aku.

2 hari berlalu.

sosok itu. ternyata 5 hari ini dia selalu bersamaku.

kenapa aku tenang?

karena dia juga tenang di sampingku.

tatapan dingin itu diam-diam membuatku sejuk.

"hari ini aku melihatnya tertawa. dia memang manis. aku benar kan?"

sebentar lagi.

aku tersenyum pahit mengingatnya.

"lusa dia menikah. aku pengecut hingga akhir."

hening.

aku ingin mendengarnya menjawabku sekali saja. sekali.

"apa kau selalu mengawasiku? kau selalu di sisiku?"

tetap diam.

sampai kapan?

bukan sampai kapan dia diam.

tapi sampai kapan dia berada di kamarku tiap malam?

sampai kapan dia mendengarku?

aku hanya ingin dia menjawab sebelum dia tak datang lagi.

"kau tak pernah mau menjawabku ya. lalu sebenarnya, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"kau yang memanggilku."

kini aku yang terdiam.

tenggorokanku serasa tercekat.

"waktumu hampir habis. aku tak suka melihatmu menjadi pecundang akhirnya. aku berusaha. ternyata tidak bisa. aku tak bisa membutakan mataku, menulikan telingaku, bahkan membisukan mulutku kini. lakukan apa yang harus. katakan itu lusa."

panjang.

suara ke tiga terhitung yang pernah ia keluarkan. dan ini sangat panjang.

"jadi sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. berjalan menuju pintu.

oh ayolah. ini kesempatanku untuk menanyakannya. kenapa kau malah pergi?

apa aku selalu begini?

"seharusnya aku tidak menjawab sekarang. ini melanggar peraturan. tapi terlihat sekali kau ingin tau. apa itu penting?"

"tentu."

"ada satu hal yang harus kau penuhi jika kau tau kini. simpanlah itu untuk besok."

"tidak. ku penuhi hal itu."

"bodoh."

"itu yang selalu mereka katakan."

"kau takkan tenang setelah mengetahuinya."

"sebutkan. apa yang harus ku penuhi."

"tidak sekarang. konsekuensimu untuk hal itu."

"baiklah. jawab aku kalau begitu."

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui? kenapa begitu penting?"

"apa lagi?"

"tidak seharusnya aku bicara. kau memang bodoh."

"terimakasih."

"pujian? kau lebih dari bodoh."

"I am."

dia membalik tubuhnya. menghadapku.

"apa kau pernah dengar tentang.."

dia terlihat ragu. impuls, senyumku mengembang.

wajah dingin nan datar itu berubah sudah. dia terus menimbang. tak sadar membuat beberapa ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

tapi sedetik kemudian dinginnya tatapan mata itu menghujamku kembali.

"..pengantar pesan kematian?"

ini gelas air ke 9 yang ku habiskan.

mimpikah aku?

deretan kata yang terpampang jelas di layar i-pad ku seakan menggunakan bahasa latin.

aku pusing hanya dengan membaca beberapa kalimat.

otakku bekerja keras hanya untuk mengartikan kalimat yang bahkan sudah dengan jelas ditulis dengan Hangeul.

tapi apa ini?

adakah hal semacam itu?

"kau tak apa?"

suara bass seorang laki-laki membuyarkan pemikiran-pemikiran anehku.

orang ini.

"em. sejak kapan disitu?"

"baru." jawabnya singkat dengan senyum di bibirnya.

dia memang tampan tanpa cela. kenyataan itu memukulku berkali-kali. kenyataan yang membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakan aku mencintai kekasihnya.

"duduk."

dia menurut. menatapku ramah.

aku tak suka tatapan ini. pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelahnya.

selalu begitu kan.

"apa yang kau baca itu?"

"bukan apa-apa."

"kyu. kau pernah dengar tentang kisah pangeran Billy?"

"tidak."

"kau mau tau?"

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"memang kenapa."

dia menghela nafas. apa bagusnya cerita romansa itu.

ayolah. aku sedang berdekatan dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'mati'. untuk apa aku mendengar kisah semacam itu?

"kau aneh."

"sejak dulu."

"semakin aneh belakangan ini. ada apa?"

"maksudmu?"

"Kibum bilang kau berubah. ada yang mengganggumu?"

aku tersenyum dingin mendengar pertanyaannya.

menggangguku?

"ya."

"apa?"

kau.

ingin sekali aku mengucapkan kata itu. ingin aku menunjuknya dengan telunjukku.

"malaikat."

dia mengerutkan dahi. terlihat sekali dia bingung.

"malaikat seperti apa?"

"baik dan jahat. keduanya dalam satu wujud."

dia diam. lama.

apa yang dia fikirkan?

"menurutmu apa benar ada arwah penasaran?"

"seperti pangeran Billy?"

"dia mati?"

"ya."

"kenapa?"

"bukankah kau bilang tak ingin tau kisahnya kyu?"

"tidak. memang. maksudku kenapa dia jadi arwah penasaran?"

"belum sempat menyatakan cinta."

"begitukah? jadi menurutmu mereka ada?"

"menurut kisah seperti itu. kau percaya?"

"aku bertanya."

"hal seperti itu tidak ada."

"yakin sekali. mungkin aku akan mematahkan keyakinanmu."

"dengan?"

"menjadi hal seperti itu."

aku segera berdiri. berniat meninggalkan café yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat singgahku.

"aku harus ke suatu tempat. kau tak apa disini, Siwon Hyung?"

aku masih hidup sampai detik ini.

berarti aku akan jadi arwah penasaran?

jika begitu. aku bisa apa?

kenapa pengantar pesan itu tak juga datang?

aku bisa gila.

artikel itu terlampau menakutkan.

**pengantar pesan kematian akan menyebutkan namamu. saat itulah kau harus yakin hidupmu takkan lama lagi. jika kau mendengar suara pengantar pesan kematian untuk yang kedua kalinya, itulah saat dimana malaikat pencabut nyawa akan datang padamu. dan pada kali ketiga kau mendengar suaranya, kau sudah mati.**

**dalam kasus dimana hal itu tidak terjadi, kau tetap akan mati. tapi arwahmu takkan pernah bisa naik ke akhirat. kau akan terperangkap. arwah penasaran.**

"kau lebih bodoh dari kelihatannya."

jantungku terlonjak. aku terkejut.

sejak kapan dia berdiri di depanku? aku melamun?

"sudah berapa kali aku mendengar suaramu?"

"lebih dari 10."

"jadi.. aku akan menjadi arwah penasaran?"

"konyol. hal seperti itu tak ada."

tubuhku menegang.

seharusnya aku lega. tapi pandangannya mengatakan bahwa hal yang lebih buruk dari arwah penasaran telah menantiku.

"besok waktunya. kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"aku tak yakin."

"kau akan jadi arwah penasaran kalau begitu."

"kau katakan itu konyol beberapa detik lalu."

"ku tarik."

aku terdiam.

entah sejak kapan, aku tak lagi mempermasalahkan perasaanku pada Kibum.

"boleh aku tanya?"

dia mengangguk.

"apa kau selalu membawa serta alunan melodi kematian itu?"

mengangguk lagi.

"apa aku akan mati?"

"apa perlu kau tanyakan itu?"

"ku anggap itu iya."

"iya sebelum kemarin."

"maksudmu?"

"sudah kita bahas. kau bilang akan penuhi konsekuensinya."

"boleh aku tau sekarang?"

"tidak. belum."

"apa aku tetap menjalani proses yang biasa kau sebut kematian?"

"em."

"begitu."

dia diam. aku diam.

hanya dentingan jam yang memenuhi ruangan kamarku.

"aku minta satu hal."

dia mengerutkan keningnya. seaneh itu kah kalimatku?

"apa?"

suara lonceng gereja.

biasanya ini akan membuatku tenang. tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

kedua orang di hadapanku. berdiri di depan altar. mengucap janji setia. mengatakan kata-kata sakral yang mengikat mereka pada jalinan suci bernama pernikahan.

senyumku takkan bisa secerah biasanya.

ini masih sakit ternyata.

sesegera mungkin aku melangkah. menjauhi gereja. berdiri tepat di depan gerbangnya.

"kau akan penuhi permintaanku kan?"

aku bergumam. berbicara pada udara kosong di depanku.

tidak ada jawaban.

"kyu? sedang apa?"

suara Kibum. bukan suara ini yang ku harapkan sekarang.

"bukan apa-apa. sudah selesai?"

"sudah."

"selamat."

"ya. terimakasih. tapi kenapa kau keluar?"

"kau sendiri?"

"Siwon yang memintaku. dia bilang jangan biarkan kau jadi pangeran Billy. siapa itu?"

aku terdiam.

Siwon hyung.. taukah dia?

"kyu? kau tau?"

"tidak. aku tidak tau siapa Billy."

"kalian aneh. kau dan Siwon."

aku hanya tersenyum.

menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengatakannya.

"sudah waktunya."

"apa?"

"aku mencintaimu."

Kibum terdiam. dia pasti menganggapku gila sekarang.

"kenapa kau katakan sekarang?"

"maksudmu?"

"aku sudah menikah."

"aku tau. aku pun sudah akan pergi."

"kemana?"

"entah. aku belum tau."

"jangan pergi kyu."

"kau sahabatku yang terbaik. jangan fikirkan perkataanku tadi. ku rasa aku pun sudah kehilangan perasaan itu."

aku tersenyum. lega sekali.

lagu itu mulai mengalun.

perlahan aku melangkah.

untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat ringan. ini menyenangkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

suara itu. suaranya memang sangat serasi dengan melodi kematian yang bergema semakin keras di telingaku.

"sudah waktunya."

aku mengangguk. terus melangkah mendekatinya.

TIIIIIIINNNNNN! BRAAKKK!

aku berhenti melangkah. melihat ke belakang. sumber suara aneh itu.

mataku menangkap sesosok laki-laki tergeletak lemah di tengah jalan dengan darah memenuhi wajahnya.

laki-laki lain berlari ke arahnya, menangis sejadinya.

tunggu..lelaki itu..lelaki dengan jas pengantin itu..

Kibum?

tubuhku menegang.

benarkah? apa benar aku masih punya tubuh?

lalu apa yang tergeletak di jalan itu?

"aku penuhi permintaanmu."

"itu..aku?" tanyaku.

"kau fikir siapa?"

dia tersenyum. oh Tuhan.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

alunan melodi kematian itu. berhenti. mereka berhenti.

"sudah ku lakukan. sekarang giliranmu." katanya lagi.

"apa?"

"aku sudah menjemputmu sendiri. aku bukan grim reapper."

aku tersenyum simpul. aku pelakunya. aku yang memintanya menjemputku. menyanyikan melodi kematian itu untukku.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

"lihat dirimu."

oh tidak.

apa ini? jubah? kelihatan..tidak asing.

"kau adalah aku. kini." katanya, tersenyum.

"kita..sama?"

"sebenarnya apa isi kepalamu? benar-benar bodoh."

entah mengapa aku tersenyum. senang mendengarnya.

sama dengan makhluk di hadapanku.

berarti kita akan bersama setelahnya kan?

bolehkah kini aku berharap Tuhan?

ku mohon kali ini.

biarkan ini menjadi awalnya. biarkan ku dapatkan bintang untukku sendiri.

"oh aku lupa."

dia berhenti melangkah. aku baru sadar. sudah cukup jauh.

sedikit berlari aku berusaha menyusulnya.

"namaku Lee Sungmin."

seulas senyum manis kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"selamat datang di duniaku."

-END-

How does it feel?

Review Please :3 #pijem puppy eyes Sungmin


End file.
